


Eye for an Eye

by Caramellody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA V AU, Gen, more people will be introduced overtime, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramellody/pseuds/Caramellody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets can't be hidden forever. Especially if your whole crew is hiding the same secret from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heist Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop. I just can't. But here's a GTA V superpower au! Mainly based off the things to do with my own spin on things. I'll be honest I will probably not upload chapter two for a while (unless there's like a huge demand for it, I'll probably be working more on ahsona than anything else.)

“Ground team this is air team, you copy?"

“...What the fuck Gavin?” Ray said letting out a harsh whisper.

“...What?”

“you know what, dammit! Stop with the code names, we’re currently infiltrating the place right now and it's dark as fuck in here.”

Gavin sighed, "Alright Ray..." he looked at his view from the valkyrie, "You're in the clear from the outside, we'll keep you updated if we see anything."

Ray sighed, as he walked to a door.

He turned back to Ryan, "Hey, you got the other keycard?"

Ryan looked up, his night vision goggles the only thing he was able to see, "yeah, I got it right here." He said as he showed it to Ray.

"Good, cause we may need to open this door at the same time."

"Makes sense."

The two men walk up to the door and have the keycards ready.

"Ready, Ray?", Ryan said.

Ray nodded, "On three, One..."

"Two..."

"Three." The two then put the two cards in the slot and open the door.

Inside Ray rushes in and kicks the chair, he then takes out a USB and places it in the computer.

"Alright, transfer's gonna take a few minutes," Ray said as he looked around the room.

"Wait....why is that computer even working?" Ryan asked, "Didn't we like, I don't know, _SHUT OFF ALL THE ELECTRICITY IN LOS SANTOS_?!"

"Geez, shut up dude, you're gonna get us caught."

 

Ryan sighed, “What is logic?” he said sarcastically as he went up to Ray. He looked around and noticed carts of vials in the corner. Suddenly he felt like he had stepped on a puddle. Ryan looked down and noticed he had stepped on some of the liquid that had spilled.

“Uhh guys?” said a voice in their headsets, it was Michael.

“What’s the problem?” Ryan asked, concerned about the uncertain tone Michael had.

“There’s a...big problem. They’ve just called reinforcements and some Merryweather guards are already inside. There are also way too many helicopters for us to shoot down.”

“Don’t let them shoot you guys down, you’re our scapegoat and if you guys are dead, then we’re dead as well.”

“Yeah, Gav’s trying his best to-” Michael's comment was then cut by a sudden grunt of pain, “Gavin! What the fuck!”

“Sorry Michael, I was just trying to get us out of the way. A rocket was coming right at us."

Michael sighed, "My hero." He said caustically, he continued to speak with Ryan, "Just be safe okay."

"Yeah, thanks, Michael."

"No problem Rye-Bread, just doing my job."

Ray turned to Ryan, "Rye-Bread?" He said, letting out a laugh.

Ray wasn't able to see, but he was pretty sure Ryan blushed in embarrassment, "S-Shut up!" He said.

Ray laughed, he looked at the computer and removed the USB chip, "Alright," he went up to Ryan, "We got the files, let's get out of-" he was suddenly cut off by gunshots. Ryan looked at Ray, despite the green tint from his night vision goggles, he noticed Ray was was covered in something, most likely blood, on his chest. Ray let out a soft chuckle as he collapsed to the ground, right into the strange liquid.

Ryan turned to look at the Merryweather guards and shot them all in the head. His face full of disgust and agony. He then turned to Ray.

"R-Ray....you okay?" He asked, his voices slightly shaky.

Ray shook his head. He removed the USB from his pocket and placed it in Ryan's hand, "You have to go on without me."

"W-what?!"

"You heard what I said, GO!"

"But, I can't just leave you like that!"

"Ryan, I'm already fucked anyway, we need to finish the heist."

Ryan sighed; if he was just new to the Fake AH Crew he might have left him on the spot. But things were different now and he did something with the group of idiotic and nerdy group of mafia members that he hasn't been able to do for a very long time: opening up. Granted, opening up to them took a long time, not to mention there are still some secrets that most of them don't know about him. But opening up to them caused him to actually care about them as friends and not just as co-workers. So abandoning Ray was tough. But he did it anyway.

Ryan went back to the room, "Ray?"

Rays head slowly looked at him, "...What?"

Ryan didn't say anything, he just waved at Ray quickly before rushing off.

 

* * *

Sometime later Gavin's voice was heard in his headset, "What the bloody hell Ryan? Why haven't you guys responded to our calls?"

Ryan stayed silent.

"Ryan? What happened?"

"...Ray's down."

No reply from Gavin.

"Gavin?"

There was still no response from air team.

Ryan sighed, he had to keep moving. He tied a flare to his waist and jumped down the edge of the room until he hit the water. Once there, he swam through the tunnel until he got to the beach. Once at the beach he set a new flare and launched it into the air.

Sirens suddenly bursted out loud. Ryan knew he was caught, but he had to finish his job. He took out the USB with the files and hid it behind a rock.

“LSPD! Put your hands where we can see them!”

Normally, Ryan would simply shoot them, or even blow them up with a sticky bomb. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Ryan sighed as he put his hands in the air.

The police looked at each other in confusion, they had all the right to be confused. Here, in front of them was one of the toughest guys in the Fake AH Crew, the so-called ‘Vagabond’, turning himself in. None of them knew why, none of them knew the pain he was currently going through, but they probably didn't care. They only want him dead.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” He said sarcastically as the police went slowly and put him in handcuffs.

Suddenly his vision began to blur, Ryan groaned as he fell down into the sand. The police officers rushed to check his pulse.

“He’s still alive.” one said.

“Why the hell did he faint though?” the other said, he pulled out his phone, “we need to get this guy to the hospital, he has to tell us where the rest of his crew is.”

“Are you kidding? This guy can choke us with his bare hands!”

“Oh come on, don't be such a coward, we have him in custody now. if he truly wants to escape and murder us all, he’ll have to jump out the window or something.”

The first officer shrugged, the two picked Ryan up and carried him to the police car.

 

* * *

In the distance, the valkyrie was flying around the beach. Michael looked at the beach as the police guards left. Michael nudged Gavin to fly out. when the valkyrie touched the ground, Michael and Gavin got out of it and looked around the area, their pistols loaded, for any sign of police guards. when they realized they were clear, they put their pistols down and looked at each other.

“Gavin?”

“Yes, Michael?”

“How the fuck are we going to explain this to Geoff?"

Gavin sighed, “I don't know…”

Enraged, Michael kicked the sand, “Damnit! Ray’s dead and Ryan’s arrested. How the hell do we finish the heist?”

Gavin looked around, “Well Ryan isn’t stupid, he must have known he was gonna get caught…”

Michael looked at Gavin, “...and hid the USB beforehand.”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah. That makes sense. Ryan did say he has years of mercenary experience, he must have hid the USB so that we can finish the heist.”

Michael sighed, “True, but where the fuck did he hide it? It’s no use in hiding it if we don't know where!”

Gavin looked on the ground and noticed a line facing the rocks, “I think I know where it is.”


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water is evaporated to the sky and turns into clouds.
> 
> Sure clouds are pretty and all, but eventually they fall down.
> 
> Even the largest of clouds fall into the hands of precipitation. No form of cloud can escape it.
> 
> I guess it could be said the same with us human beings, eventually we die. whether we die in peace, or...as criminals. We can't escape death. 
> 
> Death finds us. and It'll kill us.

Ryan woke up a few hours later. When he finally got a recollection of what happened, he began to look around. He was at a hospital, “Wait, why did they bring me to a hospital?” he asked, he wasn’t sick or anything, he just fainted.

He noticed his hands were both handcuffed to the bars of the hospital bed, Ryan chuckled, “At least these people know how to prevent someone from escaping the hospital.” he said to himself.

 

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIED?”

Gavin was shaking in fear, “I-I’m sorry Geoff, But he was shot and now he’s probably dead”

Geoff slammed his fist on the table, “What did I Tell you guys before you got contracted for the heist?”

Michael looked at Geoff, “To not lose anyone. and that means anyone.”

“Exactly. And what did you guys do?”

Michael looked down, “N-Nothing really. In all honesty, it was because Ray was careless and Ryan was-”

Geoff looked at Gavin once more, “Speaking of Ryan, where is that fucker? And I hope you say outside doing his secret business or something like that.” he said, his voice subtly cracking.

Gavin began to tear up, “No...He’s not doing any of those things. Ryan’s-”

“-Dead? **YOU GUYS EVEN LOST RYAN?!** ” Geoff said slamming both of his fists on the table.

“No! Ryan’s not dead...he’s just arrested.”

Geoff sat down the nearest chair, he placed his hand over his face, “Goodness...you guys really fucked up this time haven’t you?”

Michael sighed, “I hope Ryan finds a way out somehow…”

 

* * *

Ryan looked around more, he noticed a window, if only he could get out somehow. Ryan softly tugged on his handcuffs. he then jerked on it and suddenly his handcuffs snapped in half.

“Well, that was easy…” he said as he tugged on the second handcuff and snapped it.

He got up and fixed his hospital gown. He then opened the window and scanned the area to see if any police guards were near. When he found the coast to be clear, he got out the window and climbed down. Ryan looked back at the hospital,

 

“You guys should really improve on your fucking security.” he said to himself as if he was talking to the hospital. “This is why everything in Los Santos is getting blown up and stolen.” he waved to the hospital, turned around and walked away.

 

* * *

The room was silent, Michael sat on the couch staring at Geoff who was pacing back and forth across the room.

“Geoff, stop doing that, you're going to get yourself sick.” Jack said, looking concerned for Geoff.

“I can't stop Jack, I need to think of what to do. How the hell do I replace Ray and Ry-”

the doorbell then rang. Geoff looked up at the door, “What the hell was that?”

Jack looked at Geoff, “That was the doorbell, Geoff.” She said, “I’ll get it.” she looked at the apartment camera and gasped, “Geoff? I think you should look at this.”

Geoff went to Jack and looked at the camera. “Why the hell is Ryan wearing a hospital gown?”

“Uhh, Geoff I think the major question is how the hell Ryan got out of police custody in the first place?”

Geoff shrugged, “Yeah, that too.”

Geoff went downstairs and opened the door, “Ryan! Why the fuck are you wearing a hospital gown?”

Ryan looked at him confused, but then shrugged, “I don't know, when I woke I was wearing this…” he said, his teeth clattering.

Geoff realized he was shivering and quickly let Ryan in. when inside The others greeted him.

“Ryan you're alive! We did it! We finished the heist!” Gavin said, joyfully.

Ryan couldn’t help but grin, “Well that’s good to hear.”

Michael intervened, “To be fair, if it wasn’t for you hiding those files, we would have been goners.”

Geoff clapped his hands to get their attention, “Alright then, we’ll need to debrief. Ryan, Michael brought you extra clothes from your house.”

“Wait you have my keys?”

Geoff chuckled, “Well, duh. I have all the key’s to all of your houses, even...Ray’s.”

There was silence.

“I...Guess I should get changing then…” Ryan said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah...you should do that.” Jack said.

Gavin turned to Michael, “Well, do you want to get a latte from Squarecents? we can talk about how ‘she’s’ doing.”

Jack looked at Gavin, “She?” She paused for a moment, “Oh you mean Lindsay?”

Michael blushed, “Gavin! What the Fuck? You TOLD them?”

Ryan yelled from afar, “We already knew about your wife a long time ago dude, there’s no need to hide it.”

Michael looked at Gavin, “I hate you so much.”

Gavin smiled, as he grabbed an umbrella, “Love you too.”

Geoff gazed at Gavin, “Hey, If you’re going to Squarecents, get me a vodka as well.”

Gavin turned back, confused, “W-Wait...they sell alcohol at S.C?”

Geoff nodded, “They sell a coffee vodka, it’s apparently new.” He said, “It has the ethanol of vodka and the caffeine of coffee.” 

Gavin shrugged, “If you say so…” he said as he left the apartment.

Jack rolled her eyes, “Why do you guys just walk so calmly in the city like that?”

Ryan walked in, wearing a blue zipper hoodie. “What do you mean Jack?”

“I mean that you guys walk around the city like normal people.”

“But...we are normal people.” Geoff said.

Jack’s face went red, “No. No, we’re not. We’re criminals, Fugitives from the law. We can’t just be walking out and about, like normal people.”

 

Michael barged in, “Well Jack, I have a wife who thinks I work as a bartender, So technically, I do have to walk around the city as a regular person.”

“That’s exactly why I’m worried.” Jack said, “Michael, when are you going to tell Lindsay, you’re not a bartender?”

Michael looked down, “Not anytime soon. Hopefully never.”

 

* * *

Gavin walked into Squarecents. It was empty. As he walked to the register a lady waved at him.

“Oh, Hey Gav.” The Lady at the register said smiling.

“Hello Meg.” Gavin said, “How’s work?”

Meg sighed, “Pretty empty...But it’s usual for it to be when it rains.”

“No...I mean...the other work.”

Meg looked around, hoping no one was around before responding, “The girls are fine. Ashley suggested we should lay low for a while after the...incident.”

Gavin sighed, Meg continued, “I...I heard about your loss in the most recent heist of yours.”

Gavin looked down, he put his golden shades down, “I-It’s alright. I miss him though.” He looked up as he wiped some tears from his face. “I just want a medium latte and a medium of that new vodka coffee thing.”

Meg chuckled, “Let me guess, Geoff found out about the coffee vodka special?”

Gavin nodded. Meg smiled, “I’ll be back in a minute with your order.”

Gavin turned around, his face felt hot. What was going on? he’s been talking to meg ever since she was working in Squarecents. They’ve had many forms of conversations. The silly ones at the counter, the serious ones between the Fake AH crew and the Slo Mo Girls. But this one felt...different.

“Hey Gavin?” Meg said. Gavin turned around. “Here’s your order. It’s on the house.”

Gavin shook his head, "No! I’m still gonna pay you Meg, I don’t want you to think i just come here to get free coffee or anything.”

Meg chuckled, “It’s alright Gavin. Just this time.”  
  


Gavin sighed. “Alright.” He said as he grabbed the drinks from Meg, “Hey, where’s the new guy that was working here? Isn’t he always working with you around this time.”

Meg’s face went red, “Uhh...He is on vacation...I think.”

“You think?”  
  


Meg sighed, “You see, he hasn’t been here for a while.”

“Aww, bummer, I wanted to the little guy again.”

Meg smirked, “Little? The guy’s way taller than you.”

Gavin laughed, “I know, but he’s just so nice. Even after he found out who I really am. I’m surprised he didn’t call the police on me.”

Meg chuckled, “I guess he’s fond of you, like, as a friend.”

Gavin smiled, he said his goodbyes to meg and walked outside and opened his umbrella.

As Gavin walked down he heard a voice in the distance.

“You.”

Gavin turned around to the alleyway. He suddenly saw a pair of the brightest blue eyes he’s ever seen. Brighter than Geoff’s, Brighter than Ryan’s, they were like the afternoon sky kind of blue. Gavin walked to the figure, but it began to walk back. Confused, gavin kept walking towards them. Suddenly he felt something that caused his muscles to contract. He couldn’t help but to let go of the drinks. as he felt something that was rushing towards his whole body. It took him a while before he realized he was getting electrocuted.

Gavin yelled loudly, he yelled as loud as he could. He didn't care if he was caught by the police. Anything would be better than the situation he was in right now.

“Stop what you’re doing fuckface!”

Gavin felt the electrocution die down as he fell on the ground. The aftermath however, wasn’t pleasant in the slightest. Gavin started to cough as he turned around and saw Michael, pointing a gun at the figure.

The figure gasped, its blue eyes widened and quickly ran away into the darkness.

“HEY!” Michael exclaimed, “GET BACK HERE!”

But it was no use. The figure was gone.

Michael rushed to Gavin, "Gavin? Boi? Are you okay?" Gavin groaned, but he nodded.

"How did you get here?" Was the first thing he asked.

Michael shrugged, "In reality, I was actually looking for you at Squarecents, Meg told me you left so I was going back, and then I saw you getting fucking shocked to death and I just couldn't let that happen." He said, managing to crack a smile, his wet hair on his face.

Gavin looked at his drinks, "well, Geoff isnt gonna be happy about this huh?"

Michael laughed as he picked Gavin up, "We'll just explain to him what happened. If it really was a person, then we've got to find them and make them pay for what they did to you.” he said, “We can’t lose you too Gavin...we can’t…” His voice became sad, as if he was crying, the rain was hiding his tears, so Gavin wasn’t all that sure if he really was crying.

 **  
** Michael then walked back to the apartment, with Gavin on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's back! once again chapter 3 will come when it comes. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it!


End file.
